1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy equipment having an oil pollution degree diagnosing function, and an oil pollution degree measuring system on a network using the same, and an operation method, and in particular to a heavy equipment which is capable of measuring a pollution state of an engaging chain heavy equipment oil of a complicated hydraulic apparatus based on a phenomenon that an intensity of a transmitting light is different based on the amount of a pollution particle contained in an oil by transmitting a sensor light into an oil which circulates in a heavy equipment which is driven by a hydraulic system, and an oil pollution degree measuring system on a network, and an operation method of the same which are capable of diagnosing an oil measuring value of each heavy equipment in a remote server and informing an oil exchanging time and an abnormal state of a hydraulic system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a heavy equipment is used for excavating soils or rocks in a construction site. As one of representative driving control methods, a hydraulic method is generally used. Since the above heavy equipment is driven in a high load and long time operation state, a durability of a heavy equipment and an easier maintenance are important comparison references for judging a performance of a heavy equipment.
A hydraulic oil which flows in the interior of a hydraulic system which performs a major operation of a heavy equipment may lose a lubricating function due to an oxidation, degradation, consumption of additives, etc. by a bad condition of use of elements of a hydraulic circuit line such as a hydraulic pump, hydraulic motor (track, circulation), MCV (main control valve), RCV (remote control valve), pipe, hose, hydraulic tank, oil cooler, etc. At this time, when an exchange of a hydraulic oil filter and oil is properly performed, a normal state of a heavy equipment component is maintained, and an efficiency of an equipment is enhanced. In addition, a durability of an equipment is enhanced in a construction site, so that a life span of an equipment is extended.
As a state diagnosing method of a heavy equipment hydraulic system, a fixed quantity/qualitative analysis of a sampled oil which is obtained based on a direct extraction of an oil from an equipment is preferred as a state diagnosing method of an accurate oil for judging a state of a hydraulic state. Generally, a state diagnosis of an oil is used for a diagnosis of various diseases through a sample analysis through a blood extraction of human. It is possible to understand a state of an equipment element through a fixed quantity of a small amount of an additive and metal particle based on a fixed quantity computation and ICP analysis of a metal particle through a physical characteristic test of a kinematic viscosity, viscosity index, oxidation stability, rust preventive property, foam formation prevention characteristic, etc. of a sampled oil, a fixed quality analysis of a particle size based on an analysis by a particle counter, and a qualitative analysis by a ferrography analysis and a SEM/EDM analysis.
In the work of an oil pollution degree evaluation performed in a conventional offline, a sampling is performed in a work site. In addition, the cost and period are increased because there are a number of sampling oil works, an over period and cost due to a sampling oil analysis in an analyzing organ, and a certain procedure such as a feed back in an after sale center.
In addition, in the conventional sampling work, a human initiated extraction work is performed by an expert worker, so that a dependency with respect to a worker is increased. A failure may occur due to an error of a worker. The work for managing an oil pollution state and history of each heavy equipment needs a man power and is a time consuming work.
Furthermore, a check of a heavy equipment based on an oil pollution diagnosis is directed to enhancing a durability of a heavy equipment and extending a life span of the same. In the case that a proper measurement is not provided, a work efficiency of a heavy equipment is decreased, and a certain danger accident may occur due to a malfunction during an operation.
Therefore, an oil pollution degree measuring system on a network and an operating method of the same are needed, which are capable of managing an oil pollution degree in a central server with respect to a heavy equipment which is directed to performing a checking function of a filter exchanging time, an oil flushing time, an exchanging time, an abnormal state detection in real time and a heavy equipment in a construction site in such a manner that in a work environment for evaluating an oil pollution in a conventional art, an oil sate is diagnosed based on an efficient, simple and direct method, and an oil pollution state and its history with respect to each heavy equipment are managed in a central server.